Have not thought of one yet sorry
by J-Curran
Summary: Still thinking of one... Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"How bizarre is that Sarah?" Adam pointed to the TV with a look of confusion on his face. His girlfriend looked up at the TV from the book she was reading. It was the local 6 o'clock news.

"We repeat. There has been an outbreak of some sort of virus that magically brings people dead, back to life. Dr Romajin has more information."

It cuts to Dr Romajin.

"Although it does bring the dead back to life, It only brings a corpse back to life that has been dead for a few hours. So if you do live near a graveyard, you do not need to worry. These, undead living creatures, if you can call them that, have to feast on human flesh to survive."

"How can you tell if someone is undead doctor? And that they are in fact one of these, zombies?"

"Well they do not look human for one. They would more than likely have flesh peeled off of their body, to eat. Because they need to feed off something if they cannot get a warm blooded living human, such as there own body. Another thing is that they move slower then the average human.

"So you should be able to out run one, if need be?"

"Well you should be able to, but there is no guaranties. But if there is more than one, your in trouble I'm afraid, and it would be much harder to beat them..

"Thank you Doctor."

Adam turned off the TV and looked at his girlfriend of four years. They both had a look of shock on their faces.

"What is happening?" Sarah seemed shaken up, and Adam hugged her. Adam was in his early 20's and had short brown hair and was the athletic type. He was playing rugby for the Junior Hurricanes. He was wearing a blue tee shirt and black cargo shorts.

"Should we go block up all the windows or something?" Sarah asked. Sarah was 20 and had blonde hair and was also fit. She was working at the local hospital as a doctor. She was expecting a raise in the coming weeks. She wore a green top and jeans.

"I don't know Sarah. I really don't know." He shook his head as he got up and walked over to the window in the living room and drew back the curtains. He looked outside.

It was a calm and cool summer's evening. Kids were playing out on the street. Men were doing their gardens and their wives were chatting over the fence. All was normal. Adam walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Nah I don't think we should." Adam laughed. "I think it is just some bullshit joke the News crew has made up. Everything is completely normal outside. I think it was just some kind of joke, like an April fools prank or something like that."

"But its August." Sarah replied.

"Yeah I know. That's why I said 'or something like that." Sarah looked depressed and Adam comforted her once again. "Look, it's going to be alright. There is nothing to worry about. And even if there was, I would be your superhero and save you from anything that will come in our way!" He did a Superhero salute and Sarah laughed. "Why don't we head off to bed then? And I can show you some of these superhero moves." They both grinned.

"I like the sound of that" Sarah giggled, and they both got up and walked into their bedroom.

* * *

Next… The Eve of Z-Day 


	2. Chapter Two The Eve of Z Day

**_2 - The Eve of Z Day_**

"Who the hell is you!?" Adam screamed as a silhouetted figure stood in the doorway of his bedroom. "What are you doing in my house?" Shadows cast over the figures body, so he couldn't get a look at who it was. "Sarah, get out of here." Adam turned to face his girlfriend who was lying next to him on their bed. But all there were was blankets. She was gone.

"Sarah!" Adam screamed. He knew something wasn't right. He searched the room and noticed that the bathroom door was closed and the lights where on. 'She must be in there.' He assumed.

"Uhhh" the figure in the doorway groaned, and Adam looked back. It made its way over to him.

"Look pal, if you don't get out of here I'm either gonna smack you the fuck out, or I'm going to call-" The figure came at him, and he threw a punch, knocking it over, smashing into and destroying the bedside table.

"I told you not to come-" The figure stood back up, and a ray of light hit it's face, letting Adam get a glimpse of it. "What the hell…" It wasn't human. Half of its face was ripped off, and dried up blood and flesh hung off its face.

"Oh my god! You're one of, of those things that they talked about on Tv!" The thing started to make its way towards Adam and he backed up, only to trip up on something, and he fell over in a heap. "What the…" Adam tried to see what he fell over, and his eyes adjusted to something that resembled a body. A body with long blonde hair. Long blonde hair exactly like Sarah's.

"Oh my god Sarah!" Adam cried and he leapt onto her. He turned her limp body over to discover the horror, that she was dead. "Sarah!" Adam cried on her shoulder.

"Adam. Adam!" Adam sat up in his bed in a pool of sweat. He glanced over to his side, and Sarah was looking at him. It was all a dream.

"Sarah!" Adam leapt onto her and kissed her. She looked confused.

"I only tried to wake you up." She laughed. "I should wake you up like that more often." He kissed her again.

"It was all a dream," Adam replied. "I had a dream. A dream that… oh don't worry about it. So why did you wake me up in the first place?"

"Because its nearly ten in the morning!" She laughed. "And you have work in two hours." She pointed to the bedside clock.

"Damn it's already ten," Adam yawned.

"And there is another reason." Sarah said. "There was somebody at our window about five minutes ago. They scared me, so I tried to get you up, but you wouldn't wake up. And then I heard banging on the back door, but I was too scared to answer it." Adam laughed.

"It could just be the next door neighbour or a postal person or something like that." Adam replied.

"Yeah I know, but-"

"I'll go check it out, to see if there still there shall I?" Sarah nodded. Adam got up and put his clothes back on from last night. Sarah had on a new top. Adam walked into the kitchen where the back door was. He made his way over to the door but stopped.

"What the?" There was blood smeared all over the windowed door. "What kind of sick joke is this? He went closer to examine it. It was indeed blood.

Bang bang bang.

Adam jumped as someone banged on the front door. He stood there for a few seconds looking at the blood before he made his way across the house over to the front door. He stood there, waiting for someone to knock again, but nothing.

"Hello" he called out. But to no answer. He called out again, but still nobody replied. He undid the lock and put the chain on the hook, he opened the door slowly. No one was there. He closed the door.

'Stupid kids playing pranks again.' Adam thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen and went to open the refrigerator door before he stopped and glanced over to the door. The bloodstained door. The bloodstained door that was now open and a trail of blood that made its way into the house. He stood there. Frozen in shock. He didn't believe that it was blood, but knew that the odds of it not being blood were slim to none. But his state of shock was broken when he heard a shrill scream coming from down the hallway. A scream exactly like Sarah's.

* * *

Well I felt this chapter was alot better. Do you agree? Please R&R.. It only makes me want to update even more! 


End file.
